In the Twilight of Memory
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: It all started with a simple question, and that reopened that old, scarred wound, for only she knew the truth of what really happened toward the end of what would someday be known as the Silver Millenium. Shoujoai
1. Chapter 1

**In the Twilight of Memory**

Summary: It all started with a simple question, and that reopened that old, scarred wound, for only she knew the truth of what really happened toward the end of what would someday be known as the Silver Millenium.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Rating: R

**Chapter One**

Three days ago, before then everything had been going just fine. There hadn't been too many youma attacks and everything had been going well. The Inners were nearing the completion of high school and her foster parents had been happy. \

If they hadn't had that meeting. If they hadn't...

But they had and there was no changing that. Now everyone was mad, and it hurt her that all their anger was directed at one person. She understood that there were things that didn't need to be talked about and this wasn't something important. The world wouldn't end if the answer wasn't revealed.

Usagi had been curious about her life on the Moon Kingdom. She'd asked a few questions about Serenity and then she had asked it. _"What about my father?"_ It was a simple enough question, only Setsuna wouldn't answer it.

-------

Setsuna sighed, running the brush through Hotaru's hair. She should have known that something like this would have happened eventually. Everyone was aware that they were the reincarnations of the senshi from the Silver Millenium and it was inevitable that they would become curious as to to what had happened in that life. She just couldn't talk about it.

It wasn't that she was somehow forbidden to speak of it, it was that she couldn't. To speak of it would lead to the hurt. It would rip off that old, painful scab that never healed.

She couldn't speak of the Silver Millenium because she'd lived through it.

-----

_The only thing that she was certain she'd always be able to remember was the hunger. There was always that knawing, aching hunger that never seemed to go away. She was away from the scorching heat and the beatings, but the memory of that hunger would never leave her mind._

_It felt strange being held. She'd spent her whole life so far without any comfort, that this touch felt strange. The woman was kind though. And beautiful. She couldn't help but stare at the woman holding her, wishing to one day be even half as beautiful. The woman had lovely pale skin and hair darker than her own tanned flesh. Pretty blue eyes and then the crescent moon that stood out vibrantly on her forhead._

_The woman was to be her new mother._

_Not that she knew anything of the woman who had given birth to her. There was nothing in her memory before the camp. _

_It hurt to move. She was far too small and skinny. She knew that. Anyone who looked at her knew that. The woman sitting next to her new mother didn't look nearly as weak, but then again, she was Senshi Pluto, a warrior. There was no way she'd be weak. _

_It would be wonderful to be as strong as the Lady Pluto. Her flesh didn't have the sickly look to it that her's did. Lady Pluto's was a healthy looking dark tan. Her black hair certainly didn't look as though it were made of straw and it looked lovely in the dreadlocks that so many Plutonians wore. Her claws gleamed and looked well taken care of. There was no way she could ever come close to the magnificence that the Lady of Pluto possessed._

_Lady Pluto, unlike her new mother, frightened her very much. There was no warmth in her eyes and whenever she saw the Lady's face, there was always a glare there. It scared her to think that this would be the woman who trained her. _

_She began coughing and the pain from it left her feeling dizzy. Her new mother held her as tightly as she could without breaking her fragile little bones and rubbed her back. They all knew that her chances of survival weren't high and the ship-sickness she'd been having only helped to weaken her. Once they made it to Arkka she'd hopefully get better._

_At least she'd learned that she didn't like airships. _

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

_Her Mama hadn't let anything hurt her during their journey from Pluto to Arkka. She'd even kept Lady Pluto, whom her Mama had told her to call Lady Ini (which she secretly thought was a funny name for such a scary woman), away from her. She knew that Lady Ini didn't like her. She was a disappointment and she knew that training with the Senshi would not be enjoyable._

_Her Mama had taken a vow to be her Mama and from what she had been told, it was a sacred vow. She was now her Mama's daughter, whether or not they were related by blood._

_She hadn't gotten to see any of Arkka, the moment the airship was docked she was rushed off to the Healers. Her Mama had stayed with her almost the whole time she was in the sick room. The few times that she left, she assumed it was to see her other daughter._

_She didn't know what to think about having a sister. She didn't know much about the girl. She knew her name was Saria and that she was seven, a year older than she was. She was sure that Saria would be pretty though. What she wanted to know was how Saria felt about having a new sister, especially one who was very much not an infant._

* * *

"Good morning!" Hotaru raced into the kitchen and pounced onto her Haruka-papa. Haruka-papa laughed and scooped her up and then placed her onto her lap.

"Whatcha want for breakfast kiddo?"

"Pancakes!" Hotaru grinned. Michiru-mama smiled at them and then proceeded to pull out the pancake batter. Hotaru waited a minute. Then another. "Where's Setsuna-mama?"

Haruka-papa frowned. "She's still upstairs." Four days later and they were still mad at Setsuna-mama. It wasn't right. It wasn't something that they _needed_ to know.

She just didn't like everyone being mad at her Setsuna-mama.

* * *

_The Healers baffled her. Then again, magic in general was confusing. It made no sense to her how it could heal her wounds or move an airship through space. It made even less sense that people were saying that she had used magic. She had done no such thing. Her Mama told her that she had lots of potential though and that made her happy. _

_Names were important here. She'd learned that fairly quickly. Everyone and everything had a name and she was the only thing that didn't have one. Names hadn't mattered at the camp because the children hadn't been worth it. Her Mama told her that she deserved a name, so her Mama gave her one._

_Tevi. _

_

* * *

_

_She wasn't sure how long she'd spent in the sick room. She felt better though, and the grown-ups seemed to agree that she would live, though Lady Ini didn't look too happy about it. _

_She loved her Mama and Lady Zana was so nice. She couldn't wait to finally get out of bed. Everyone had been piling food into her and her body seemed to be getting fat, though she knew that that was only because she had never been anything but on the brink of starvation. She knew that compared to other children, she was still too skinny and far too small. It didn't matter much to her though. Her _Faldra_ were getting stronger as well. That made her happy. They'd been so soft before. It was a little strange to see people with out them though. How could they function without the extra set of 'ribs' she didn't know. She didn't understand how a person could only have 'ribs' on the inside of their body.__-_

* * *

_She was very excited. She was going to be able to meet Saria at long last. She'd been looking forward to it ever since she'd learned about the older girl's existence. She had declared to the maids that she wanted to look her best for her new sister. _

_A knock on the door interrupted her from her thoughts. She raced to answer it. Standing there was her Mama and a little girl who she assumed to be Saria._


End file.
